My Home is with You
by naru-chan-lover99
Summary: Sequel Of From Bestriend to Lover. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika naruto bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya? Apakah reaksi Sasuke ketika rahasia naruto terbongkar? AU, Yaoi, Don't Like, Don't Read. SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel From Best friend to lover. Hari itu adalah perayaan sebulan Naruto dan Sasuke jadian. Mereka berencana menghabisakan waktu bersama di vila milik Sasuke di Kyoto. Di saat yang sama, kakak Naruto, Kyuubi bersama kelurganya datang berkunjung ke Kyoto untuk liburan. Dan secara kebetulan, mereka bertemu. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto ketika rahasianya terbongkar di hadapan Sasuke? **AU, OOC, OC, BL! DON'T Like DON'T Read!**

Title **"My Home Is With You"**

Pairing: Sasunaru, KyuOC, KakaIru, GaaNeji, KibaHina, ETC

Rating: M for future lemon~~

Genre: Romance, Drama & Family

**THE STORY BEGIN HERE:**

"Sasunaru" – bicara

'Kakairu' – pikiran

_GaaNeji_ – Flashback

WARNING: **YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

Chapter 1 "Proloug"

Dalam sebuah mobil mewah…

"Sasuke-teme~~~ aku bosan~~ Kapan kita akan sampai di vilamu?" tanya Naruto yang sedang memeluk tangan Sasuke dalam mobil.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Dobe. Kita hampir sampai." Kata Sasuke dengan nada lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat saja?"

"Hmm~~ OK~~" kata Naruto dengan suara manja sebelum membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sasuke. "Night, teme~~" katanya sebelum memasuki alam mimpi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang tenang ketika dia tertidur. 'Manis sekali. Ingin sekali aku memakannya sekarang.' Pikir Sasuke.

Sementara itu,

"Sampai juga kita di Kyoto." Kata seorang pria berambut merah dan mata biru yang ganteng banget. Dia adalah Kyuubi Namikaze, kakak dari Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, pemilik dari Rasengan corp.

"Dear, aku capek. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke hotel?" tanya seorang wanita beramput light blue dan mata hitam. Dia adalah Cristine Jones, istri dari Kyuubi.

Kyuubi melihat istrinya dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja, sayang. Kau pasti sangat capek." Kata kyuubi tersenyum. Dia merangkul bahu istrinya dan berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Tas mereka di bawah oleh seorang pria yang memiliki postur tubuh yang kuat dan wajah yang mengerikan. Dia adalah Sora, bodyguard yang selalu mengikuti Kyuubi. Dia adalah orang yang sangat setia dan sopan. Selain sebagai Bodyguard, dia juga merangkap sebagai manager dan sekretasrisnya Kyuubi.

[SasuNaru]

Sasuke memcoba membangunkan Naruto ketika telah sampai di vila. "Dobe, bangun! kita sudah sampai." Katanya sambil mengoyangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Hm…" guman Naruto sebelum membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. "Suke?.." katanya sambil mengosok matanya dan menguap.

'So Cute~~~' Pikir Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto yang masih setengah sadar langsung mendesah salam ciuman Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto dan dia dapat melihat nafsu dalam mata Naruto.

"Suke~~ Cium aku lagi~~" Pinta Naruto dengan nada manja.

"Tentu saja, My princess~~" balas Sasuke sebelum mencium Naruto lagi. Ciuman yang lembut dan panas. Naruto memperdalam ciuman itu dengan merangkul leher Sasuke.

"Ah~~" desah Naruto dalam ciumannya yang panas dengan kekasih hatinya, Sasuke.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit. "Kau puas, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Dia sangat senang ketika melihat senyuman Naruto yang sangat mengoda.

"Hmhm~~ Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Naruto yang bangkit dari posisinya dalam pangkuan dan pelukan Sasuke. Dia keluar dari mobil dan langsung jatuh hati dengan pemandangan di sekelilingnya.

"Indah, bukan?" tanya Sasuke yang merangkul pinggang Naruto dan menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Naruto. Naruto yang di peluk tersenyum dan bersandar pada dada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, waktu kita disini akan selalu kusimpan dalam hatiku~~" kata Naruto dengan nada lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Tentu saja, sayang~" katanya sebelum mencium bibir Naruto lagi dengan lebih ganas.

Tbc.

AN:

Haha, slesai juga chapter pertama ini..

Maaf ya kalau lama upload sequel From BestFriend to Lover ^^

And Sorry, the chapter is short..

Hahaha =)

SO..

MInd to R 'n R?


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sequel From Best friend to lover. Hari itu adalah perayaan sebulan Naruto dan Sasuke jadian. Mereka berencana menghabisakan waktu bersama di vila milik Sasuke di Kyoto. Di saat yang sama, kakak Naruto, Kyuubi bersama kelurganya datang berkunjung ke Kyoto untuk liburan. Dan secara kebetulan, mereka bertemu. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto ketika rahasianya terbongkar di hadapan Sasuke? **AU, OOC, OC, BL! DON'T Like DON'T Read!**

Title **"My Home Is With You"**

Pairing: Sasunaru, KyuOC, KakaIru, GaaNeji, KibaHina, ETC

Rating: M for future lemon~~

Genre: Romance, Drama & Family

**Warning: Blow job~~**

**THE STORY BEGIN HERE:**

"Sasunaru" – bicara

'Kakairu' – pikiran

_GaaNeji_ – Flashback

WARNING: **YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **__

Chapter 2 "Pertemuan"

Di kamar hotel, Kyuubi sedang duduk memandang langit dan memikirkan kembali pembicaraannya dengan Iruka beberapa minggu yang lalu.

**Flashback**

_/Kyuubi-sama? Ini aku, Iruka./_

_/Iruka? Kenapa kau menelepon? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?/ tanya kyuubi dengan nada suara yang gelisah dan cemas._

_/Haha, aku baik-baik saja, Kyuubi-sama. Aku menelepon hanya untuk memberi tahu sesuatu padamu./ kata Iruka tertawa kecil._

_/Hmm, begitu ya. Apa yang ingin kau beri tahu?/ tanya kyuubi yang penasaran._

_/Aku menemukan Naruto-sama./_

_Mendengar perkataan Iruka, Kyuubi membeku di tempatnya. /Apa maksudmu kau menemukan Naruto? Dimana anak itu sekarang?/ teriak kyuubi dengan cepat. Dia sangat ingin tahu keberadaan adiknya yang kabur dari rumah ketika dia masih 14 tahun. Dia tak tahu kabarnya selama lebih dari 2 tahun dan sangat cemas akan keadaan adiknya itu._

_/Tolong jangan teriak, Kyuubi-sama. Anda tahu aku ada di jepang, mengajar di sebuah sekolah. Disana, aku menemukan Naruto-sama. Dia merupakan salah satu murid di sana. Dari yang kulihat, dia cukup bahagia menjalani hidupnya./ kata Iruka._

_/Apa? Selama ini dia ada di Jepang! Aku akan segera kesana, menjemputnya./ kata Kyuubi. Sebelum dia dapat menutup telepon, Iruke menggatakan sesuatu yang menghentikannya._

_/Mohon tunggu sebentar Kyuubi-sama. Aku sudah bicara dengan Naruto-sama dan dia sama sekali tak punya kemauan untuk pulang./ kata Iruka._

_/Apa maksudmu?/_

_/Naruto-sama bilang, suatu hari dia akan pulang, tapi belum sekarang./ kata Iruka menghela nafas. /Katanya, dia masih mau menikmati kebebasannya. Jadi, kumohon. Jangan datang mencarinya. Biarkan dia pulang sendiri./_

_Kyuubi terdiam mendengar kata-kata Iruka. Dia berpikir sebentar kemudian menghela nafas. /Baiklah, aku takkan mencarinya. Tapi, aku ingin ka uterus mengabariku tentang hidupnya di sana./ katanya pada akhirnya._

_/Tentu saja, Kyuubi-sama./_

**Flashback End**

Kyuubi kembali menghela nafas. 'Kapan anak itu akan pulang? Ayah dan Ibu hampir kehilangan harapan untuk mencarinya.' Pikirnya.

"Dear, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau janji akan menemaniku jalan-jalan di Kyoto hari ini." Kata Christine yang datang menghampiri Kyuubi. Dia mengabil tempat dalam pangkuan kyuubi.

"Sorry, sayang. Aku hanya punya banyak pikiran." Kata Kyuubi sebelum mencium bibir Christine dengan lembut.

"Umm.. Jadi, kita pergi?" tanya Christine setelah memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuubi.

"Of course, Love. Anything you want." Bisik Kyuubi dengan lembut.

[SasuNaru]

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang tidur dalam pelukannya. 'Ah~~ wajah tidur Naruto manis sekali~~~' pikir Sasuke. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

Naruto yang merasakan bibir seseorang menempel pada bibirnya langsung bangun dan membuka mata. Ketika dia melihat Sasuke, dia kembali menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman Sasuke. Dia mulai mencium balik Sasuke.

Sasuke yang telah menyadari Naruto sudah bangun menjilat bibir bawah Naruto, meminta Naruto untuk membuka mulutnya. Naruto dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya dan dengan segera, Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulutnya, menjitali bagian dalam mulut Naruto. Dia juga mulai mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bertarung dengan lidahnya. Tentu saja Naruto kalah.

Ketika dia menjauhkan bibrnya dari bibir Naruto, dia tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, sayang" kata Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Naruto memerah. "Pagi." Kata Naruto lirih. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya lagi sambil menguap.

"Baru jam 7 pagi. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Naruto hanya diam mamandang Sasuke. 'Ukh, aku malu. Kenapa dia harus menciumku untuk membangunkanku?' pikir Naruto. Wajah masih merah padam karena make out dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto? Kau tak mau bersiap?" tanya Sasuke dalam kamar mandi.

Dengan cepat, Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan masuk dalam kamar mandi yang sama dengan Sasuke. "Sasuke?" panggil Naruto. Dia mencoba mengintip dalam karma mandi dan melihat Sasuke mulai membuka bajunya.

Melihat itu, bagian bawah Naruto menengang. 'Aduh, pikirkan sesuatu yang menghilangkan nafsu!' pikir Naruto panic. Wajahnya memerah.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto. Dengan diam-diam, dia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Whoa! Sasuka!" kata Naruto yang kaget.

Sasuke hanya nyeringai sebelum menyelinapkan tangannya masuk dalam celana Naruto dan menyentuh penisnya. Ketika dia mendengar desahan Naruto yang pelan, dia tersenyum dan mulai mengerakkan penis Naruto ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Ah~~ Sa~su~ke~~ Fa..ster~~" kata Naruto dalam kenikmatan. Kakinya mulai kehilangan kekuatan.

Senyuman Sasuke semakin melebar. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Setelah beberapa lama, Naruto semakin mendakat klimaks.

"AH~~ Sas'ke~~ I'm Coming!" teriak Naruto sebelum mengeluarkan cairannya di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya dari celana Naruto dan menjitali tangannya. "Hmm, rasamu sangat manis, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke dangan nada lembut di telinga Naruto. Dia mengendong Naruto dengan gaya pengatin dan membawanya masuk kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama.

[SasuNaru]

Hari itu, Naruto membujuk Sasuke untuk mengantarnya ke Kyoto tower. Mereka jalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan mengundang banyak perhatian dari sekeliling mereka. Hanya saja, mereka menghiraukan semua itu.

Ketika melewati suatu rumah makan Chinese, perut Naruto berbunyi. "Teme~~ kita makan dulu, ya? Aku lapar." Kata Naruto dengan suara yang manja.

"Everything for you, Babe. Makan dimana? Disini tak ada kedai ramen." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto menunjuk rumah makan Chinise yang baru saja mereka lewati. "Tuh, disana ada resto makanan Chinese. Aku mau makan di sana." Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke, berjalan menuju restoran itu.

Di saat yang sama, Kyuubi dan Christine baru saja turun dari mobil mereka tak jauh dari restoran Chinese tersebut.

"Sayang, kita langsung ke tower dulu atau kamu mau makan terlebih dahulu?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Aku mau makan dulu. Aku hanya makan sedikit pagi ini. Kebetulan di sana ada resto makanan Chinese. Kita makan di sana aja." Kata Christine.

Kyuubi tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan pada Christine yang langsung mengadengnya. Mereka berjalan berdua menuju rumah makan tersebut.

Ketika mereka sampai di pintu masuk resto, seseorang menabrak Kyuubi dan jatuh terduduk di tanah. Kyuubi langsung mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya berdiri. Ketika orang yang menabraknya mengangkat wajahnya, dia membeku.

"Naru…"

"Aniki…?"

TBC~~

An:

Akhirnya gue selesaikan juga chapter ini. Maaf aja kalau hanya pendek. ^^

Aku mau berterimah kasih pada mereka yang sudah mnreview fic-ku yang ini. Terima kasih banyak, ya.. hehe^/^

Karena aku sedang dalam minggu ujian, aku berhenti dulu untuk nulis. So, sampai ujianku selesai, aku takkan upload fic baru. Ini juga berlaku bagi fic-ku yang lain. So~~ bagi mereka yang nunggu fic-ku dilanjutin, tolong bersabar, ya.. ^^

And Don't forget to review~~

Aku belum akan lanjutin sebelum ada setidaknya 30 review.. so, jgn lupa, ya~~~

~Naru-Chan-Lover99~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note:**

I'm so sorry,,,

Aku berhenti Update karna udah sibuk dengan kuliah dan lanjutan ficku terhapus dari komku TT^TT

Really sorry…

Don't worry,,

Aku pasti akan melanjutkan ficku,,

Tapi mungkin akan makan waktu, karna itu tolong bersabar, aku harus baca ulang ficku untuk mencari inspirasi bagaimana kelanjutan ceritannya. Jika kalian mempunyai ide, tolong PM aq ato review ficku, ya..

Thanks for you attention and understanding..

Again, I really sorry about this..

Have a Nice day!

naru-chan-lover99


End file.
